


Miching Mallecho

by fredbassett



Series: Wormwood and Gall [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Leek continues to get under Connor's skin.





	Miching Mallecho

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Wormwood and Gall.

“You’ve done well today, Connor. Your suggestions for the overhaul of the computer systems were quite brilliant.”

Leek was sprawled naked on the large bed, looking relaxed and – for once – almost benign. Connor smiled, reacting instinctively to the praise with a warm flush of pleasure and then instantly hating himself. He and Abby had been held captive in a ruined world by Oliver Leek for nearly two months now and, with Abby’s safety as the prize, Connor had used his skills to reinforce the security systems that kept the wild predators at bay, turning Leek’s headquarters into a fortress.

By day he worked on the computers and other systems. By night – when required – he shared Leek’s bed, doing work of an entirely different kind. He’d become practised at taking his true emotions and locking them away in a little black box in his mind. But every now and again they would succeed in leaking out, leaving him sick with self-loathing. Unfortunately for him, Leek was adept at reading his moods and then Connor would have to work doubly hard at putting on a convincing act.

He suspected that tonight was going to be one of the nights when his emotions staged a prison break. He was tired and aching from a long day hunched over a computer. The thought of serving Leek’s pleasure yet again made him feel physically sick.

Connor undressed slowly, knowing Leek liked him to put on a show as he peeled off layer after layer to expose his pale skin. He imagined himself carefully placing every article of clothing inside that mental box and when he finally stood naked by the bed, staring down at Leek’s half-hard cock, he gently closed the lid on the box and prepared himself for another night as his captor’s supposedly willing bed-fellow.

“You look tired, Connor.” Leek’s voice was low, almost seductive. “Would you prefer to spend the evening alone – or maybe with Abby?”

Hope flared inside Connor. He clamped ruthlessly down on it and shook his head, forcing a smile to his lips. “Of course not, Mr Leek. You know I’d rather be here with you.”

The words sounded wooden, even to his ears. Fear sent an uncomfortable prickle through Connor’s fingers as he removed his gloves and laid them on top of his clothes.

Leek got to his feet, stretching sinuously like a predatory cat. “That’s very sweet of you, Connor.” He waved his hand at the bed. “Lie down while I pour us both a drink. My men found a rather fine store of wine recently, and I think your efforts today deserve some recognition.”

Connor lay down on the bed, wishing he could just close his eyes and get some much-needed sleep. He watched as Leek poured dark red wine into a crystal glass and placed both glass and bottle on the bedside table. The lighting in the room was soft and the bed was comfortable. Leek propped himself up on the pillows next to Connor and offered the glass to him first. Fighting against exhaustion, Connor struggled up into a sitting position and did his best not to stiffen as Leek slipped one arm around his shoulders and drew him to his side.

The wine was rich and strong, spreading warmth through Connor’s stomach and reminding him rather forcibly that he’d hadn’t eaten for several hours. At Leek’s insistence, he took another mouthful and couldn’t stop himself letting out an appreciative sigh. He didn’t think he’d ever tasted wine as good as that in his life.

Leek put his hand over Connor’s and guided the glass to his own lips so he could take a drink as well. Lying naked next to Leek drinking from the same glass, was uncomfortably intimate but, as ever, Connor had no choice about how these encounters were conducted.

One glass of wine was enough to go straight to Connor’s head. Leek smiled, poured a second glass and held it to Connor’s lips while he drank. With his head pillowed on Leek’s shoulder, Connor gave in to the feeling of pleasant lethargy and allowed his mind simply to drift. He knew that sooner rather than later, Oliver Leek would require him to take a more active role but for the moment he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of well-being that the alcohol had induced.

Leek set the glass down and rested his hand on Connor’s groin. “Relax, Connor, let me do something for you for once. You deserve it.”

Long, slim fingers slowly stroked Connor’s cock, gently tugging his foreskin over the head and using it to create a delicious friction. This was the first time Leek had touched him like this, although Connor had had been forced to work himself to climax on countless occasions during his captivity.

In spite of the wine thrumming in his veins, Connor knew he had to continue to play his part. “Feels good, Mr Leek, thank you.” The words felt thick and unconvincing on his tongue, but his cock twitched in Leek’s hand and started to fill. Relief that he could still perform, in spite of his tiredness, triggered an adrenaline reaction that spread throughout Connor’s body, chasing the alcohol through his veins and sending blood down into his cock.

He felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his shoulder and Leek murmured, “No need for formality when we’re in private, Connor. You must call me Oliver.”

Connor sucked in a deep breath while he tried to process what was happening to him. On past experience, Leek’s moods were mercurial and he could just as easily decide to inflict pain rather than pleasure. He was also capable of insisting on Connor using his first name on one occasion and then punishing him for it on another.

“Thank you, Oliver.” He just hoped his response hadn’t come too late. The wine had dulled his reaction time but was intensifying the sensations starting to mount in his body.

Leek’s fingers continued to drift up and down his now hard length, tracing the veins, circling the head, massaging a bead of moisture into the sensitive tip. It really did feel good and Connor stopped fighting against the sensations and simply let himself enjoy them. If this ended abruptly then he’d just have to cope. The same way he’d coped when Leek and his clones had fucked his arse until it was raw and bleeding. He’d cope because he had no choice other than to cope. Not if he wanted to stay alive long enough to find a way out of this hell-hole.

* * * * *

Oliver Leek took another mouthful of wine, savouring the taste. It was a trifle too sweet for his palate, but his companion was clearly enjoying it.

His hand worked mechanically on Connor’s cock, keeping his movements slow and steady. Leek wanted to make this last. The boy was in a wholly receptive state: exhausted, lacking in food and sleep, desperate for human contact without even realising it.

A slight whimper from his companion caused Leek’s smile to broaden. He dipped his hand lower to roll Connor’s balls gently in his palm and to finger the sensitive skin behind them. A breathy moan told him all he needed to know. Connor spread his legs slightly, allowing Leek easier access to his body. Connor’s cock was hard, fluid leaking from the swollen tip. Leek traced the big blue vein on the underside with his fingernails and watched the twitch it provoked. He quelled the temptation to dig his nails in deeper. The transitory pleasure he would get from the boy’s pain was nothing when set against his longer-term aims.

Leek bent his head to lick lightly at one of Connor’s nipples. He knew they were absurdly sensitive. Connor had more than adequately proved that when he’d demonstrated during a much earlier encounter on the same bed exactly how hard-wired to his cock they were. Connor’s back arched off the bed, seeking more contact. Leek went from licking to suckling and felt Connor’s cock leap wildly under his hand in response.

He could tell that Connor’s climax was building rapidly – fuelled by alcohol and exhaustion – and debated for a moment whether he should hold it back or simply go with the flow. While Leek was debating the relative merits of both courses of action, Connor’s cock pulsed in his hand and shot white come over the boy’s pale chest. Leek continued to milk him through his orgasm, taking care not to soil his hand with Connor’s bodily fluids.

A handful of tissues took care of the mess. Leek dropped them on the floor and poured another glass of wine, taking a long, slow drink while he held Connor through the tremors of an intense climax.

“Turn over onto your stomach, Connor,” Leek urged quietly. “I think you would benefit from a massage.”

The young man was pliant under his hands, shifting position and pillowing his head on his arms, his lean body spread out invitingly on top of the crisp cotton sheets. Starting with Connor’s shoulders, Leek proceeded to deliver an expert massage, working the tension out of knotted muscles, leaving him breathing deeply and regularly, almost on the verge of sleep.

Leek reached out to the bedside table and picked up a tube of lubricant. He warmed the plastic container in his hands then gently spread the cheeks of Connor’s arse and squeezed out a generous dollop. He ran the tips of his fingers lightly down Connor’s crack, massaging the lubricant over the puckered flesh of his hole. The object of his ministrations shifted position slightly, but made no attempt to shrink away from the probing fingers.

Smiling slightly, Leek slipped the tip of one finger into Connor’s arse. The scabs from the initial abuse he’d inflicted on Connor’s unwilling body had long since gone and the young man was now more than capable of easily taking penetration by something far larger than a finger, but Leek was now intending to inflict pleasure, not pain. He stroked his slick finger in and out, while his other hand continued to rub small, comforting circles on Connor’s back.

Connor was virtually boneless under his hands. Small needy moans were being muffled in the crook of his own arm as Leek probed more deeply, his finger crooked to rub over the small nub of Connor’s prostate. That was another part of Connor’s body that reacted well to direct stimulation and Leek proceeded to ruthlessly exploit that knowledge.

With the admirable recovery time of youth, Connor soon needed to shift position to accommodate his rapidly-burgeoning erection. His legs were spread even wider now and, probably unconsciously, he was pushing back against Leek’s finger, craving more stimulation. Leek added a second finger and kept up the gentle movements until Connor was putty in his hands, ready to be moulded however Leek chose. He positioned himself between Connor’s thighs and slicked his cock generously with lubricant. He slid easily into the young man’s loosened hole and set up a gentle rhythm that soon had Connor pushing back against him, soft, needy whimpers rising to his lips as Leek angled his thrusts to brush against Connor’s prostate on every pass.

Ordinarily, Leek would have amused himself by taking Connor rapidly to climax and then continuing to fuck his over-sensitised body hard, knowing that pleasure would turn almost immediately to discomfort and then actual pain, making Connor work hard to pretend that he was still enjoying the penetration. However, on this occasion, Leek intended to exercise restraint.

He could smell the musk of Connor’s arousal and see the light sheen of sweat that had sprung out on his back in the warmth of the bedroom. It wouldn’t take long now. Another few strokes at the most. The moment Leek felt Connor’s arse start to contract around his cock, signalling the onset of his orgasm, he withdrew immediately, ignoring his own painfully hard cock, which glistened with lubricant, and proceeded to gently massage Connor’s shoulders again while the young man shuddered through his climax.

When Connor finally lay still, breathing deeply, his head resting on one arm, long-lashed dark eyes closed, Leek sat back on his heels and proceeded to masturbate quickly and efficiently to his own climax, sending semen spurting onto Connor’s pale buttocks.

After cleaning himself carefully and thoroughly, Leek did the same in a more perfunctory fashion for Connor and then settled down next to him in the bed. To his amusement and satisfaction, Connor instinctively moved into the circle of Leek’s arms and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Leek smiled in the darkness, knowing that Connor would work even harder in his service tomorrow.

* * * * *

Connor leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. The headache that had been pounding in his skull all day was making concentration almost impossible. He’d gone nearly 48 hours without sleep, checking and rechecking every aspect of the security systems since the wild predators had succeeded in breaking into part of Leek’s complex and killing four of the guards. The problem had been caused by the failure of one of the generators that fed power to the massive doors and the subsequent failure of the back-up system. The outer doors were vital in protecting them from the inhabitants of the ruined world where scattered pockets of human beings were still remorselessly hunted by the predators. Some of those ragged survivors occasionally clamoured for entrance to Leek’s fortress but were always rebuffed, no matter how hard Connor begged for their salvation.

He’d given up even asking Leek to show mercy now, even when women and children were involved. The answer was always the same. Leek refused to squander precious resources on others. Humanity was doomed and Oliver Leek saw no reason to interfere in its demise. The man claimed to have played no part in bringing this situation about, but Connor wasn’t sure he believed him.

“He needs to rest.” Abby’s voice was low and concerned and Connor realised with a jolt that she was speaking to Leek.

“He needs to ensure that the back-up systems will come on line in the event of a failure of our primary defences,” Leek countered smoothly.

“He’s done that ten times over,” Abby shot back. “He’s exhausted, can’t you see that?”

“Then it’s time he went to bed,” Leek purred.

“Can’t you leave him alone, just for once?” Abby’s tones dripped ice.

Connor swivelled around in his chair, willing her not to challenge Leek. If she made him angry Connor knew that he would have to work even harder to keep her safe but, unlike him, Abby hadn’t learned to keep her emotions in check.

“I’m fine, Abby,” Connor said, forcing a smile to his lips. “Once this last scan has finished I’ll be able to take a break…” He saw a frown start to form on Leek’s face and quickly added, “… unless Mr Leek has anything else he needs me to do.”

Leek smiled but as ever the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Miss Maitland is right, Connor, you need some rest. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to attend to my…” Leek’s smile broadened, “… needs.” He waited a moment for his words to sink in and then added, “And after that, the needs of my other protectors.” Leek glanced in the direction of the black-uniformed guards and his smile became distinctly feral.

“No!” The word was out of Connor’s mouth before he could stop himself. Anger flared inside him and to his horror it was directed at Abby rather than Leek. “Why can’t you just stay out of things?” he demanded of her. “I don’t need your protection!” But she needed his, and he didn’t understand why she couldn’t see or acknowledge that. How the hell did she think he’d managed to save her from the attentions of Leek and his goons for the past two months? Connor turned to Leek, entreaty in his voice. “Don’t take any notice of her, Mr Leek, please.”

The look Leek turned on Connor was thoughtful but not, he was relieved to see, angry. “Finish your scan, Connor, then I’ll leave the choice to you. You’ve worked hard and deserve some time to yourself. I’ll overlook Miss Maitland’s little outburst for once, however you choose to spend your evening.”

Leek turned on his heel and stalked out of the control room, leaving Connor staring after him, his heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest.

Abby stepped quickly to his side and reached out a hand to him. “Connor, I’m sorry…”

“Just leave it!” he snapped. “Just leave it, Abby.” He sucked in a deep breath and ploughed on, “He’s not as bad as he seems, but just don’t push him too far, OK?”

“Not as bad as he seems?” Abby’s tone was scornful and her blue eyes were incredulous. “Connor, just stop and listen to yourself for once. He’s brainwashed you, he’s…”

“Shut up!” This time he really did raise his voice to her. Didn’t she realise that Leek was almost certainly watching them on the CCTV cameras? “He’s been good to us, Abby. He’s been good to you!” Connor knew Leek could easily have followed up on his threats and thrown Abby to the mercy of the guards and the mind-controlled predators, or abandoned her to the wild predators that prowled their perimeter defences, day and night.

“He raped you, Connor! Have you forgotten that?”

He flinched away from the venom in her words. No, he hadn’t forgotten that or what had come after, but things were different now… Leek was different now… He opened his mouth to argue with her, but the look in her eyes repelled him. He could deal with anger but not with pity. He didn’t need Abby’s pity. He was keeping them both safe, that was what mattered. If she couldn’t see that then it was her problem not his, he had a job to do.

Connor turned away without answering, doing his best to ignore the pounding in his head. His fingers flew over the keyboard on the desk in front of him, setting the last of his diagnostics to run. All he’d wanted to do when he finished was to grab something quick to eat and crawl off to his own bed – by himself – to get some much-needed sleep, but Abby’s outburst had put paid to that idea.

When the final scan finished, he pushed himself wearily out of the chair, ignoring the coffee that Abby had brought him by way of a peace offering. The last thing he needed with a thumping headache was more caffeine. With one of the guards shadowing his movements as ever, Connor made his way to Leek’s private rooms. He needed to be sure there would be no reprisals and he only knew one way of pacifying their captor.

* * * * *

“Enter,” Leek called after waiting just long enough to cause concern.

Connor sidled into the room, a nervous half-smile on his face. The boy looked completely wrecked. His hair badly needed washing, his eyes looked like two dark holes in snow, with shadows so deep that they looked like bruises. Leek had actually been intending to let him get some much-needed sleep, but Abby Maitland had immediately jumped to a different – and on this occasion, erroneous – conclusion. Leek had been tempted to exact some retribution from the wretched woman, but watching Connor’s reaction to her words had proved interesting and so he’d allowed the moment to pass.

“The systems are working fine, Mr Leek,” Connor offered. “I’ve checked and re-checked the links between the main defences and the back-ups, and there’s now another generator on the main system as an extra fail-safe.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Leek waved a hand at a comfortable chair. “Sit down before you fall down.” He poured a glass of wine and passed it to Connor along with two painkillers. “These should help your headache. I’ll have some food brought up for you.”

Connor swallowed the tablets with a mouthful of wine. Leek wasn’t actually convinced the boy would stay awake long enough for food but the rumble from Connor’s stomach told its own tale and when one of the guards brought in a tray of bread, cheese and some cold meat he practically inhaled the food.

Leek smiled indulgently and poured him another drink. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d forced Connor to serve his pleasure whilst in a state of complete exhaustion but he had taken the edge off his own appetite earlier – in more ways than one – so he could afford to be magnanimous on this occasion.

He stood up and started to undress, folding his clothes neatly onto a chair. “I have no objection to you spending the night with Miss Maitland,” he commented. “You deserve a reward for your hard work, Connor.”

Connor’s eyes widened slightly. He hesitated and then shook his head. “She’ll be mad at me for earlier… I… don’t think I can handle that, right now.”

“Then you may stay or go, whichever you prefer, Connor. The choice is yours.”

The uncertainty on Connor’s face deepened and Leek held back a smirk. All the boy really wanted was to crawl into bed and fall asleep, but he was still making a valorous attempt to play the game that had been forced on him for so long.

Leek put the last of his clothes on the pile and got into bed, dimming the light.

Connor let out a small sigh. “I’d rather stay.” He stripped quickly, layer after layer ending up on the floor until only the gloves were left. He removed them last with his usual slight hesitation.

Leek pulled back the corner of the duvet and Connor slid in next to him. Leek held out one arm and Connor shuffled sideways into the proffered embrace, pillowing his head on Leek’s shoulder. Clearly all he wanted was to fall asleep, but Leek hadn’t quite finished with him yet. He trailed one hand gently down Connor’s body. Connor was slim to the point of being undernourished, although Leek hadn’t deliberately deprived him of food since the early days of his captivity. Physically, he wasn’t an unattractive specimen, with wide shoulders and a slim waist, although his muscles lacked definition after little exercise and long weeks spent hunched over a computer.

To his amusement, Connor leaned into his touch, not away from it. His desire for simple human contact was, once again, betraying him. Leek cupped Connor’s flaccid cock in his hand and squeezed gently. A slight sigh escaped Connor’s lips and he tilted his head towards Leek, eyes closed, face slack with exhaustion. Leek bent his head forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Connor’s lips. Dark eyelashes fluttered like captive birds, but Connor’s eyes remained closed. In the two months he’d been forcing Connor to share his bed, Leek had never taken their intimacy to this level and he was curious to see how the boy would react to this development. Leek drew back slightly, allowing their breath to mingle as his fingers worked on Connor’s cock.

With a small mewling noise in his throat that reminded Leek of a kitten seeking the comfort of its mother, Connor opened his mouth and sought Leek’s lips with his. The kiss was hesitant and inexperienced, but there was no mistaking Connor’s need. Leek kept the movement of his hand slow and gentle but took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Connor’s mouth, half-expecting him to draw away, but instead Connor’s tongue flicked shyly to meet his.

While they continued to explore each other’s mouths, Connor’s long slim cock came alive in Leek’s hand and he started to thrust, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. Leek knew that he was expecting any moment to have his pleasure abruptly snatched away, as it had so often been in the past, but that wasn’t Leek’s intention. He had other – subtler – ways of breaking Connor, ones that involved pleasure not pain.

The jerk of Connor’s narrow hips signalled the onset of orgasm and moments later his quiet gasp of pleasure was captured by Leek’s lips. As ever, Leek used his knowledge of Connor’s reactions to good effect, releasing his grip at exactly the moment when delicious sensation could all too easily turn too intense for comfort. If the Maitland girl ever deigned to bestow her favours on Leek’s companion, he was willing to bet his personal safety – something he prized very highly indeed – on the fact that her performance in such matters would fall far short of his own.

Pain and pleasure were, after all, only two halves of the same whole, and Oliver Leek knew better than anyone else of his acquaintance where the dividing line between the two lay.

Especially where Connor Temple was concerned.

* * * * *

For once, Connor came awake in his own time, luxuriating in the comfort of the bed. An experimental stretch told him that he was alone. The pleasant lethargy of sleep was still wrapped around him like a favourite blanket and he allowed himself to enjoy just a few moments of simple, uncomplicated pleasure. Although, to be fair, the pleasure he remembered from the previous night had been pretty uncomplicated for once.

A note on the bedside table in Leek’s neat, cursive handwriting told him to take his time getting up and to enjoy the facilities of the ensuite bathroom. Fresh clothes had been laid out neatly for him on a chair and a tray containing a pot of coffee and some biscuits had been left ready for him The coffee was hot and strong, just the way he liked it and towels had been left for him in the bathroom together with a new toothbrush, still in its packet.

Connor had learnt not to look a gift-horse in the mouth, even if he did still expect it to turn around and kick him in the teeth. But he had enough commonsense not to push his luck. Leek had been pretty mellow recently and Connor wanted to stay on his good side. It certainly made life both easier and pleasanter.

Half an hour later, with damp hair curling around the collar of his shirt, Connor stepped out of Leek’s rooms under the watchful eye of one of the guards and made his way down the corridor. He had been intending to go straight to the computer room but on impulse he changed direction to the room set aside for Abby’s use.

She was curled up on a small settee, reading a book, and looked up as he knocked on the open door. A small smile quirked her lips. “Hey.”

He smiled back hesitantly. “OK?”

She nodded. “I’m fine. Connor… about yesterday… I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have snapped. I was just tired.” He tilted his head on one side quizzically. “Still friends?”

A smile lightened the serious expression on Abby’s face. “Of course we’re still friends.” She hesitated, then pressed on, “Connor, last night… did he…?”

He closed his eyes, suddenly weary in spite of the best night’s sleep he’d had in weeks. His words to her of the night before jumped back into his mouth before he could stop himself. “Just leave it, Abby.”

Connor turned on his heel and marched off down the corridor. He only wanted some peace and quiet. Couldn’t she see that?

He rounded a corner and, in his haste, cannoned straight into Leek. He jerked back, expecting harsh words and a slap, but all he got was an amused laugh and a smile that for once seemed to reach Leek’s pale eyes.

A flush of unexpected warmth touched Connor and he smiled back, the memory of the previous night’s kiss fresh in his mind. He’d once dreamed of kissing Abby like that but now all he seemed to get from her was criticism.

At least Leek appreciated his efforts. And he’d work extra hard today to show his own thanks for Leek’s kindness.


End file.
